My Sacrifice For Our Love
by AzureBluePhoenix
Summary: What if Ren never survived at episode 59-60? What can Horo Horo do? What is there TO do? Spoiler Warning-Episode 59-60. HoroRen RenHoro Rated for blood and death)ONESHOT


My Sacrifice For Our Love  
  
Jacy- I got this idea yesterday night, and I thought it would be nice! :)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own, don't sue...  
  
Status- One Shot  
  
Summary- What if Ren never survived at episode 59-60? What can Horo Horo do? What is there TO do? Spoiler Warning- Episode 59-60. HoroRen RenHoro  
  
................  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
...............  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AHHHH!" Horo Horo yelled as a few of Hao's minions aimed at Horo Horo. The teen closed his eyes, then a loud clang sound exploded. The ice shaman opened his eyes, and looked around.  
  
"Ren..." Horo Horo hushed under his breathe. The chinese shaman blocked the attacks for Horo Horo, using his weapon as a shield.  
  
The next thing Horo Horo and Ren knew, another one of Hao's groupies jumped out, and slashed Ren across the chest.  
  
Horo Horo froze, unable to move from where he stood. Ren sprang into the air by the impact, his near life-less body jammed onto the floor. His eyes closed, unconscious. "Ren..."  
  
Ren's spirit flew out, the chinese warlord floated by his young master's side, softly calling his master. "Butcha-ma... Butcha-ma... BUTCHA-MA?!" A tinkle of red liquid oozed out of the young shaman's body. Many more followed, then a pool of firey red liquid stained the floor and the chinese's body.  
  
Everyone froze on the spot, but none as frozen as Horo Horo. The ice shaman's heart skipped 3 beats. His hands became sweaty. His mouth, wide open. His mind, thinking.  
  
'Ren... Ren... Ren...'  
  
.....................................................  
  
Ren flew through the air, his body fell hard on the floor.  
  
...................................................  
  
A loud clang sound exploded, as ren jumped out to block the attack for Horo Horo.  
  
................................................  
  
The others ran towards the bleeding shaman, yelling for his name. Hot liquid stinged Horo Horo's eyes. The ainu finally unstuck himself, and took off like the wind, and ran towards the fallen teen. His best friend, and yet, best rival... and even, his lover...  
  
"REN!!!!!" The teen screamed, as he went to his friend's side. Hao's lackies didn't take the time to wait, as they attacked them with no mercy.  
  
The battle field corrupted into smoke and dust. As the dust cleared out, Hao's people squinted to see, that Horo Horo blocked the attack just in time with his ice barrier. Tiny crystaline liquid slowely flowed down his cheek.  
  
The docter, Faust and his wife went to tend on Ren's injuries, Ryu and Chocolove battled to stall. Horo Horo kept up his barrier, with grief and anger.  
  
The battle was hopeless, Ryu and Chocolove doesn't have the power to defeat Hao's minions who went even stronger than before, and Ren's injuries can't get worse. Faust was about to give up. Not even his, and all of the other's furyoku added up can save the fallen teen. Horo Horo eavesdropped at the docter's confession.  
  
"I can't do this. With the lack of equipment, with the lack of power, with the lack of time, I can't do anything. Not even my shamanic powers can heal him now." Faust threw his hands in the air in despair. "I've failed as a docter!!"  
  
Horo Horo froze. He lost his concentration in the barrier. The ice slowely faded, the shaman, still holding out his ikupasu was revealed to the enemy. Ryu and Chocolove flew back, as they got attacked again.  
  
"Ren..." The ice shaman whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Where is the next shaman fight going to be?" A blue haired boy asked a dark brown hair boy.  
  
"I don't know. I never got told about it." The other boy with a white open shirt replied.  
  
"You two are just bickering about non-sense." Came a cold, mean voice. Both boys turned their faces to see a boy with purple hair stuck up like a shark fin.  
  
"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW!?" The blue haired boy jumped up. "you.. uh.. you.." The boy pointed a finder to his forehead, seeming to be thinking hard.  
  
The other boy sighed. "Tao Ren. Remember it well."  
  
The blue haired boy smiled. "Tao Ren... Tao Ren.. TAO REN!" He pointed a finger to 'Tao Ren', and pushed him down. "Tao Ren fell down! HAHAHA!!"  
  
The chinese shaman didn't take that friendly. He shot up, and grabbed his weapon, the Bason-dao out of no where and pointed it at the blue haired ainu, ready to strike.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hot tears fell down Horo Horo's pale face. He gripped his ikupasu even harder, as a surge of energy rushed all through him.  
  
"Heh Heh Heh, This is the end of you!" One of Hao's men slashed Ryu across the body, throwing his corpse down.  
  
Horo Horo's teeth knawed at eachother, a blue light appeared over him.  
  
"DIE!" Another one of Hao's men held out his hand, as a beam struck out, and shot Chocolove through the heart.  
  
The light grew more and more, the energy rose. Horo Horo's ikupasu started to break through the impact of Horo Horo's hard squeeze.  
  
"Good Bye. Weak ones deserve to die." One more of Hao's men slashed a knife across Faust, his corpse fell down with no struggle.  
  
The light grew more and more. It started to get seem to explode. Horo Horo's head felt like exploding like a volcanoe. Horo Horo's ikupasu broke into many pieces, they fell onto the dark, cold, dead floor.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Horo Horo screamed. "REEEEEEEEEN!" His power seemed to blow up, the whole field turned to ice, through his shamanic powers. Everyone turned to ice. Everything turned to ice. Nothing was left, exept the screaming shaman, who clenched his teeth together in pain. In his heart, and in his body.  
  
He stopped screaming. The whole battle field stopped functioning. He fell to his knees, sobbing.  
  
"Everyone's gone... Ren.. Ren's gone.. No..." Horo Horo cried to himself.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Horo Horo walked over to the frozen corpse of Ren. He reached out, and touched the frozen face of the now dead shaman. His light touch made the ice fade, leaving the corpse of the chinese shaman.  
  
Horo Horo picked up the shaman, and walked forward. Unaware of where he is going, unaware of anything anymore.  
  
It seemed like days, that he had picked up his lover, and walked forward. Everywhere seemed to be the same. He didn't know where he is going, he didn't know what to do anymore, until he finally came to a cliff.  
  
The cliff showed the beautiful ocean, under the cliff, are sharp rocks about 50 feet below. The waves banged onto the rocks, but the rocks stayed still.  
  
HoroHoro closed his eyes, a crystal tear in which hold the memories of him and Ren fell onto the cold rocky cliff.  
  
......................................................  
  
BANG!  
  
A hand fell down on the table. Horo Horo jumped up the same time. "Chinese food, AGAIN! I can't take this anymore!!"  
  
Ren, who was turned around, eating a bun, only said, "You're the one who chose it. You chose that line on the maze paper, in which ended up on MY name, so I chose this restaurant. If you need to blame someone, blame yourself."  
  
"GRRRRRR!" Horo Horo hissed.  
  
................................................  
  
The tear fell onto the floor, splashing into many pieces of memories of him and Ren. The ainu opened his eyes again, and said one last thing. "Aisheteru, Ren."  
  
He fell. He fell, with Ren in his arms, down onto the rocky rocks. Everything went black. A sting went through his whole body. Slowely, slowely, Horo Horo opened his eyes. He looked around, it was dark, all black, he couldn't see anything.  
  
Suddenly, from above, a glowing figure descended. He lit a small part of the darkness around Horo Horo, enough for him to see. The figure was.. Ren.  
  
He led out a hand. Gesturing for Horo Horo to take it. The ainu was confused at first, but started to reach out, but before he can touch the angel, millions of hands reached out from within the bottom of darkness Horo Horo was floating on. The hands grabbed the shaman, and tried pulling him down.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Horo Horo screamed. "I WANT TO BE WITH... REN!" With the last word, he reached out, and touched the fingertips of the chinese shaman.  
  
That touch gave light to all of the darkness. It lit all of the darkness away. The hands faded with the darkness, and within the lit universe, are a beautiful, white sky, with fluffy blue clouds that floated above. The Sun shone brightly, birds chirpped happily, and under Horo Horo's feet, are beautiful flowers of all kinds.  
  
Horo Horo pulled Ren closer to him. He moved closer to his love, as Ren did too. Horo Horo slowely closed his eyes, and Ren did the same, and finally. They're lips meet.  
  
"This is my sacrifice for our love."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jacy- wow... That was succesful!! to me... So, what ya think?! pls review!! I worked hard on this!! And there's gonna be no more chapters, this is a one shot for heaven's sake!! 


End file.
